


The professor

by Alexasnow



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, character psychically assaulted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley gets into university and finds her professor is more than she bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first class

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This story involves a theme of cheating on ones partner, this story is by no means endorsing such behaviour, as it is a painful and horrible thing to have happen. But its fantasy, its fun and its Lee Pace

Didn't actually think I would get into university, I was ecstatic but I was now running late for my first lecture and it was in the big lecture theater, I was trying to balance my books and my bags, struggling as I barely managed to open the door and embarrassingly I dropped everything.

The whole room went quite, I wanted the ground to swallow me up as everyone turned to me, I scrambled to collect my books and bag, I could see black shiny new shoes in front of me, I paused as a smooth voice asked if I needed any help "no I have it thanks" I said dismissively.

After collecting my things I pulled myself up to look up at the professor still in front of me, he was strikingly attractive, I lost my breath for a moment "Would you like to take a seat miss?" He elongated the miss waiting for me to give my name.

"Miss Ashley"

"Well you have entertained the class with your dramatic entrance but if you could take a seat it would help"

I sulked up to the back, I watched as all of the female students fawned over him, desperate for his attention, where I was evasive and prayed he didn't call upon me, despite my initial embarrassment he was an amazing lecturer, he pulled you into the topic and made you think.

At the end of the lecture I tried to sneak away when I heard him clear his throat loudly, I kept creeping toward the door feigning that I hand not heard him "Miss Ashley a word"

Damn so close to getting out, I turned back praying he wasn't too angry at me for interrupting his lecture.

I hung my head not looking at him at first, I slowly lifted my head, to make eye contact, his eyes were captivating, I got a bit lost in them, and when he smiled it made me nervous “Ashley could you be on time to my next class, I understand that it was the first day but I would appreciate the respect of this not being repeated”

“I am so sorry professor” I said apologetically.

“Do not be sorry Ashley be on time” he added pointedly.

I nodded before leaving, I felt foolish and all over the place, it had been a hectic day for me, so I left my only lecture that day and went back to my dorm room to sleep.

I did so well being on time for a week but the workload began to get to me and I was showing up late regularly.

I didn't set an alarm and I jolted up late for the 7th time, oh god I was done for. I dove in the shower doing everything hastily, picking the first outfit I could find, I little denim skirt and a white button up top, with knee high boots not really classroom appropriate given the top few buttons wouldn't close but I didn't have time to change, putting on my make up as fast as I could manage without ruining it.   
Tearing across to the lecture hall, I tried to open the door quietly but it creaked so loud again the entire class looked to me and the professor sarcastically added “Nice of you to join us Ashley, please take a seat”

He was no longer being polite, he was clearly pissed off, I went up to the back of the hall to hide away again, another amazing lecture later and I was feeling guilty. As everyone filed out, I heard the click clack of his shoes, he pulled in next to me.

“Ashley are you having problems with your time table?”

“No sir”

“There are plenty of other classes you can take if mine clash with your lie in’s” he added with a tinge of anger, I was beginning to feel worse.

“No I like your lectures you make psychology come alive and it’s so intriguing”

“I can’t have you being late to every lecture”

“I know and I am sorry sir, I don’t do it unpurpose it’s a heavy workload, I guess I am not balancing things as well as I could be”

“How sorry are you?”

This question confused me, I had been looking at my boots until then, I turned to him, if I didn't know any better I would think he was hitting on me, so I answered the question “Very sorry sir”

He sighed and added “You are a very bright and beautiful young woman, I would hate to see you waste such potential”

“Thank you sir” I felt uncomfortable by the compliment and the fact the he had pulled closer to me.

I felt his hand on my knee, I felt a rush of heat in my cheeks “Well I think you need to show me just how sorry you are” as he said this his fingers trailed up my thigh, his free hand gripped the back of my neck, pulling me into a passionate kiss, he pulled me under him, the feel of his weight on top of me was thrilling, I had only just begun to respond to his kiss hungrily, pulling him to me, I felt a sense of arousal growing, I groaned softly, his fingers toying with my panties.

He pulled away suddenly, I went to pull up but pressed his hand over my mouth and held me down, I soon realized why as another professor had spotted him, he mouthed to me to stay down and quiet, I heard this voices grow distant. I peeked over the desk to see they had left the room, I grabbed my stuff and exited hastily, I was confused what to think of it, he was an amazing kisser, very attractive, it was thrilling because it was wrong, I could still taste him on my lips, I held my fingers to them tracing them as I recalled his soft wet lips taking mine, I knew I wanted more but I knew I shouldn't want more but I did.


	2. second encouner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and the professor meet again

After my encounter with the professor, I felt on edge and nervous, like I was wearing a scarlet a on my forehead. My daydreams became very hot and steamy, wondering how far he would have gone in the lecture theater and why he had come on to me in the first place, half the women in the class were into him, I had pissed him off unintentionally, why me I pondered for the hundredth time that day, I also realized the risk he had taken by allowing his lust or passion whatever it was to control his actions, I wouldn't want him to get fired.   
Maybe it was the first and last time but I hoped not as I wanted more, I needed more, I was very frustrated, trying to focus on my reading on the top floor of the library in the quiet zone, it was getting late now and I was alone, it was an eerie quiet, I got an email 'where are you’ it read I didn't check who sent it in a reflex assuming it was my roommate in the dorm, I told her exactly where I was and waited for a response, nothing.  
I went back to reading, suddenly I felt my hair pull back I jolted round it was my professor "You can't do this" I said in hushed tones.

"Look I am a grown man I know what I am doing, and I wanted you from that first day when you dropped everything in front of the class, you're just so sweet and genuine, I can tell how bright you are from how well written your paper was the critical and original thought beyond every other student"

"Thank you but I can't let you do this"

"Ok tell me you don't want this and I will back off"

He placed his hand on my knee, squeezing it lightly, waiting for my response I remained silent as he splayed his fingers and slid them over my knee brushing the material of my skirt playfully. I bit my lip as he pulled closer, he whispered into my ear "I can't wait to get my hands on you"

"Oh you are so cruel"

"A bit too public for me I am afraid, I have to draw the line somewhere, would you like to come out for a drink with me?"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"I will be late for your class"

"I think I will be able to forgive you this once"

I smiled and waited for him to leave, then slowly followed him out, as we got further away from the university we both relaxed, getting closer until we looked like a couple, his arm around me and mine around him, as we rounded a corner he shocked and thrilled me pressing me to the wall, kissing me passionately, his soft lips felt like they were made for mine, as they met and came together so perfectly, the pleasure rushing through my body, I wanted to keep going, he pulled away sliding his fingers over my cheek gently almost lovingly, he looked in to my eyes "your eyes are beautiful so expressive"

My cheeks flushed "you really don't know how to take a compliment do you" He laughed.

He pulled me from the wall, into the closest bar, I could see the women around us staring at him, I couldn't blame them. He pulled me in towards him at the bar "what do you want?"

I ordered wine even knowing what it does to me, I didn't want to appear unsophisticated, so I sipped it gingerly, he was a little merry by the time I finished one wine, he pulled me close kissing me hungrily, these kisses were dizzying, the only thing I was intoxicated on was his attention, as pulled his tie loose and messed his hair he looked so good I wanted to have him there and then but I bit my lip and held back no idea were the self control came from, as we left the bar, he asked if I wanted to go to his flat, as he flagged a taxi I wondered whether sleeping with him now would prevent other encounters, was this only one night as if was I was going to take full advantage, I began kissing him in the taxi much to the annoyance of the driver, his body pressed down upon me drove me wild and things finally progressed as his hands wondered under my shirt, his fingers tickled my skin as he brushed his hand up my side, making me tremble in anticipation, I knew that I would soon be in his bed, I had not imagined this happening.

We were getting very hot and heavy in the taxi, I could feel an erection pressing against my leg and I could feel my juices dripping from my throbbing sex, I wanted him more than I had ever wanted any man, he was the first real man, his touch was gentle and rough in the right places, his kisses were intoxicating, I could kiss him until my jaw ached and maintain a high state of arousal, with most guys my age the kissing was nice but never this good. "God I need to be inside you now, we have to be there by now"


	3. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they get to enjoy each other but will there be consequences

Finally we pulled up to his flat, forgetting his manners so lost in each other he threw the money through the taxi window and turned back to me, pulling me back into his arms continuing our passionate kiss, he felt for his keys hastily parting our lips temporarily, he open the door dragging me inside and upstairs swiftly, he had been stripping along the way his body was lithe with a bit of muscle, not too much just how I has wanted and pictured him, I slid my hands over his shoulders tickling the skin as explored his body, he moaned softly as enjoyed each caress, I unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped them pulled them down with a confidence and dominance I did not know I possessed, I felt different with him.

His erection stood to attention when finally released from his constricting underwear, finally all of him was available to my roaming hands, I was about to take him in hand when grabbed my arm "ah not so hasty" he purred as he pulled my shirt over my head, unzipping my skirt pushing it away from my hips, unhooking my bra skilfully.

He seemed to be drinking me in, feasting his eyes, he looked spoilt for choice, pushing me back onto his bed, pulling me into the middle, climbing over me, taking my lips in a rough kiss, his fingers sliding into my hair. 

It was romantic yet lustful, as his kiss deepened his tongue forcing my lips apart and taking my tongue with his, I surrendered to him, groaning softly into his mouth, he pulled away breathless and searching as his hands untangled from my hair and began tentatively tracing my curves, feeling my nipples harden under his brief touch, goosebumps sprung up were his fingers made contact, his touch thrilling me, each caress sent delighted shivers throughout my body. 

He traced his tongue between my breasts blowing upon trail of saliva making my skin tingle, he slid his tongue over to my left nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue generously over my nipple in a constant fluid motion, I cried out, he took me into his mouth sucking gently upon my nipple, increasing the pressure with excited cries, I groaned as pushed the pleasure into agreeable pain, he released my breast and followed over to the right breast repeating his action with deliberate and a more frenzied desire, my moans filled the room.

The look upon his face as he returned up to me was of pure desire, still hard he pressed his erection to my inner thigh, pulling closer to my folds, teasing me as he slowly crawled up to me, pressing his throbbing head to my slick entrance, all this arousing foreplay had me dripping wet for him, he pushed in slowly, groaning appreciatively as I took him in with ease, filling me up. He pulled out slowly enjoying the sensation the friction ran through him "God your so tight and wet, you feel amazing" he growled as he thrust in hard, eliciting a cry of ecstasy with the power of it.

Slowly again he pulled out, thrusting more forcefully and deeper still, soon he had built up a dizzying rhythm, building a heady orgasm, the force and speed of his thrusts hit the right spot each time pushing me over the edge into a prolonged symphony of groans of ecstasy and delight, as my pleasure rang out and ran through me in waves he too reached a pleasurable release, his deep groans filled my ear as he pulled close upon his release, his cock pulsed with the last aftershocks of his climax, he pulled out slowly trembling as he did and dropped beside me.

"Fuck am I glad you were late to my class" he laughed.

He pulled me close and we slept soundly in each other's arms. He tried not to wake me as he got up in the morning, but I stirred as his warmth was removed "sorry to wake you but I have to get ready for my lectures, I will see you today though I hope" he winked "then dinner tonight" I nodded thankful it wasn't a one night thing, what an amazing night it had been.

I walked back to my dorm on a high, almost skipping, and got ready, taking my time picking a nice dress, I walked into class on time and prepared. He smiled upon sight of me, it made me feel nervous and excited as we shared stolen glances throughout the lecture.

His lecture was amazing as always, I felt all giddy listening to him and watching him teach, I was in awe, I sighed softly as the lecture ended, I left as not to be suspicious, I would see him later I reminded myself.

One of the worst guys in my class called after me, he was sleazy, lazy and disrespectful to everyone, I tried to ignore him but he came bounding over "you got to see this"

He announced shoving his mobile in front of my face, it was dark and blurry at first but when the couple came into focus you could clearly see me and the professor all over each other. 

I fell into a panicked silence "now I will do you a favour and not show this to anyone but you have to do me a favour, I have been failing, I can't fail this year so either you do my work for me or I speak to lover boy"


	4. It all comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley finally tells the professor about the blackmail

After trying in vain to keep up with two workloads, I began to fall behind, and my grades began to slip, the professor pulled me aside after class, as I had begun to doze off. “Ashley, is everything ok?”

“Yes, its fine” I responded sleepily, barely keeping my eyes open.

“Well you look exhausted, I haven’t seen you in weeks, and your grades are slipping, you used to be an A student, now your barely scraping passes on assignments, that’s a big change”

“I guess I have been a light disorganized lately” 

“Hmm you know a strange thing I have noticed, is my worst student has turned himself around completely, any link there with his work sounding a lot like yours?” he pressed.

So on some level he knew already, but he wanted to give me a chance to come clean, I looked up in to his soulful eyes, sighed deeply. “He had been blackmailing me, I didn’t want to bring you into it, as he threatened to tell the head of the university about us”

“How does he know?”

“He saw us out, and he filmed it”

“Firstly you can stop doing his work; I can sort this Ashley, please go to your dorm, sleep, and then come to my apartment afterward”

He sounded so assured, I felt relieved, and was more than glad to hand it over to his capable hands, when I thought about all I had been missing, those capable hands caressing my body, that tongue tease my sex, my mind fell into the gutter, imaging all we would do that night.

I left university for the first time in weeks with a smile upon my face, I almost skipped home to the dorm, I literally dropped on to the bed, and within moments I was fast asleep.

When I woke, I was bursting with energy, feeling like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I actually sang in the shower, which was no delight for my poor dorm mate who did her best to drown me out, as I got ready for my date. I thought why not go all out. I picked my from fitting black dress, my fish net stockings and, my comfortable yet sexy black heels. I looked good and felt good, dancing around the room like I was high on something, but I was convinced I looked good, and I didn't care.

My roommate cut into my joyous reverie, I wasn’t happy to return to reality but I smiled and asked her to repeat what she had said as I had missed it “Hot date tonight?”

“Yes” I squeaked excitedly.

“Who with?”

“No one you know” I answered casually. 

“Oh come on, what’s his name?” she continued to press me.

I fell silent not knowing what to say next, I just looked at her and continued to get ready “Oh my god, its true then?”

She sounded a bit too thrilled, like she knew something; I turned back to her, and asked “What do you mean?”

“You’re screwing our hot psychology professor?” she yelped.

“What?, no” I feigned shock, and horror at her accusation.

“Oh Ashley the rumours all over Facebook, a student saw you both together, getting all hot and heavy, I am jealous, I didn’t think you had it in you, well you have had it in you now” she snickered.

“I am serious I don’t know what you mean?” I clung to the hope this was just rumors.

But she turned her laptop to me, and played the video of us together, with some awful dubbed over, very embarrassing, and damming audio. I gasped holding my hand over my mouth. I felt all the color run from my face, oh god the poor professor, what had happened?. I felt sick, I was still for a moment, not knowing what to say, or do, but I had to get out, all of a sudden the room felt too small, like the walls were closing in.

“oh come on Ash, what’s he like in bed?” she kept asking me, I blocked the question out after she asked for the tenth time, pretending I was busy looking for something, but I couldn’t focus, I just had to get out.

I got ready quickly, donning a long black coat to hide my attire, barely remembering to grab my purse as I ran out of the dorm room followed by a chorus of vulgar statements, and insinuations by passing students. Some students seemed amused, they just winked as I passed by, that I could shrug off, but others were so self-righteous, saying it was women like me that set the feminist movement back, I didn’t stop to hear the entire lecture, but she followed me yelling at the top of her voice for some time, it was embarrassing, I felt so ashamed as she told the world my business, if I wasn’t in heels I could have ran the entire way at speed, and her words would be nothing but a buzz in my ear, instead of churning my stomach with anxiety. I was worried about him, what did this mean for him, I had to find out if he was ok. Worst case scenarios played over in my head, as to what had occurred since I told him earlier about the blackmail, I knew I shouldn’t have told him, I berated my stupidity.

I flagged the first taxi I could find, I was beginning to panic, my heart racing. I could barely recall the address, and it seemed to take far too long to get there, when I finally did, I gave the taxi driver too much money. Jumped out, and almost ran to the door, pressing the bell incessantly, he came to the door looking disheveled, his hair sticking up, his clothes creased, like he had been fast asleep, he stuck of whiskey, and one of his beautiful eyes was now ringed with bruising. None of this looked good, I was tipping over panic, into an all out freak out, my Adrenalin making me shake, I barely got the words out.

I whispered “What happened?”

“Come inside, I have had enough scenes for one day” he sighed heavily.


	5. What happens now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley has rushed over to see the professor after finding out their secrets out

As he led me into his flat, the silence ominous, he gestured for me to take seat, I couldn't read his expression, I could only see his exhaustion. As we sat down he didn't sit next to me, we were at opposite ends of the couch, it was only a small couch, but the distance spoke volumes, and felt larger than the reality. So many questions wanted to fill the void, but all I could manage to say was "are you ok?"

Feeling stupid asking such an obvious stupid question, he stared blankly at me before picking up a half empty beer, and downing it.

"Ashley, I can't see you anymore"

I knew it was coming and still it shocked me, I got that sinking in quicksand feeling when something bad is happening and you want to fight it, but if you do you sink deeper with your panic. I fell silent, staring at the wall, I didn't want to look at him, I felt the emotion surging up, I didn't want to cry, I wanted to seem mature and in control.

I failed, the moment I looked into his eyes, I began weeping, trying to stifle my sobs, he saw my struggle, and pulled me into his arms. I wept upon his shoulder until my tears ran dry, he pulled my face back, meaning to kiss my forehead but I moved to look up at him, our lips softly met. 

The kiss was so soft, and sweet, it made me feel worse, I felt his hand find the back of neck, as the sweet sorrow turned into lust. Deep kisses, with his warm tongue sliding over mine, I moaned softly into his mouth. Glad I was dressed up as he unbuttoned and removed my coat. "Wow you look amazing"

My cheeks flushed, as he pulled me under him, I didn't care that the stale smell of alcohol was all that lingered. As his hands slid over my thighs I didn't care. He slid his fingers over the dress back up to my shoulders, pulling down the straps of my bra and dress he revealed the swell of my breasts "God, you turn me on so much" he groaned.

"Your lips" he tickled them with his tongue.

"Your breasts" he groped harshly with his hands, eliciting a moan, this lead him to continue a while longer.

He pulled up "your legs" sliding his fingers up to the top of my thighs making me tremble.

Pulling aside my panties he pushed his fingers inside me, making me gasp at the sudden sensation "and your always so wet, and tight" he growled. He hadn't spoken to me in this manner before, it aroused me to hear his lust verbalized.

He pulled his fingers out slowly taking them to his mouth, sucking them hungrily. I could see the bulge in his pants become more obvious "you want to touch my cock don't you" he groaned, as if reading my mind. He obliged pulling down his pants, I took him in hand, tracing the shaft with my fingers, he closed his eyes as he moaned softly, I massaged the head of his twitching cock until the wetness came forth, I used his pre cum to lubricate his throbbing erect cock.

He stopped me, pushing me back, thrusting in swiftly, I gripped his shoulders tightly as I recovered from the shock. I relaxed into his forceful rhythm, just as I began to enjoy the friction of him slamming into me, he groaned his release vocally into my ear, trembling in the aftershocks, he dropped on top of me, his heavy breathing soon became light snoring. 

I couldn't move I was pinned under him, frustrated but comfortable for the moment, I soon dozed off. I woke to cold air that rushed over me with him gone, he was at the other end of the couch again. I felt like reaching out for him but his serious expression said to leave him be. He held to his head gingerly, I had no idea what time it was.

"Ashley, as I said earlier, I can't see you anymore, I shouldn't have mixed my messages" he sounded cold.

I wanted to cry again as he lead me to his door "oh fuck" he exclaimed. "you know this isn't what I want, but I cant loose this job, I am lucky they didn't fire me upon the spot, please tell me you understand?" he pleaded.

I did but I couldn't bring myself to turn around, as I didn't want to cry again, and I would upon seeing his sweet pleading eyes. As we stood in this silence, in grew more and more uncomfortable, until he guided me out, me stifling a cry as he closed the door upon me.  
After leaving the professors, watching that door slam shut upon me, upon us, broke my heart, it took me so long to reach the end of his drive, hoping each time I looked back he would be in that door way calling me back, saying he would find a way for us, but my hopes were dashed by the hash wooden face of his closed door, he had shut me out. And now I would have to suffer all the gossips the nicknames, I dreaded the idea of going back to university, if we had been together then I could of managed it, but now I was alone.

It had been weeks, every lecture the professor had a support assistant in tow, he was cold and professional to me now, I hated it, but I grinned and bared it. Sitting in the back, I had heard it all now, been called ever name under the sun, innuendos I would normal find humorous took on a cruel quality, rubbing salt in the fresh wounds, I was often near tears after every lecture, no one cared, I felt so isolated.

I had gone the coffee shop after a lecture, it was closing up, I had sat there that long off in my own world, I looked up at the barista, a short rotund girl, with a gentle smile, she brushed a stray blonde hair from her face, smiling at me, probably the only person showing me any compassion at the moment no matter how small. "Sorry Hun we are closing, you doing ok?"

"I have no idea how to answer that" I answered a little to honestly.

"That bad huh"

I nodded, dragging my book laden back pack up, throwing it over my shoulder "how much do I owe you?" 

"It's okay hun, you get yourself back to your dorm, today was on me"

I smiled tearing up at her small generosity, I would have argued to pay but I didn't have the energy, so I thanked her for her kindness and walked out.

It had gotten cold, and dark swiftly, I looked at the dimly lit courtyard, grimacing at the thought of the long walk, I took a deep breath and walked forward. Almost half way I steel myself to keep going in the bitter cold, now biting at my skin, I stuffed my hands in my pockets, wishing I had opted for jeans, black pants were to thin, my teeth began to chatter. The next thing I remember was a warm blistering burning sensation across my cheek, my eyes took time to adjust as the impact had me reeling. As I centered upon my attacker I heard "you got me expelled you fucking bitch"

My adrenaline gave me the strength ans speed to swing my book bag hitting him solidly in the face, he was off balance got only a moment, it wasn't long enough, then he retaliated, tearing my bag from my hands pushing me to the wall "you have ruined my future" he hissed as he hit me a second time, my lip throbbed as he hit me square in the jaw, I hadn't even seen his fist swing before it it hit. I struggled, but he managed to hold me in place, so I did the only thing I could think of I screamed, eat piercingly loud, until he placed his hand over my mouth to silence me.

As the sudden silence over took my scream ringing out, I thought I was alone once again, I was beginning to panic, until I heard a Scottish accent gruffly shout "mate, leave the girl be, or I will teach you a lesson you won't forget"

He turned to the man now approaching us, once in view, he was a lithe, tall, sweet looking man, who looked like he had never had a fight in his life. But looks were indeed deceiving as he pulled him off me with ease, tossing him aside, then harshly yo the ground, watching him as he glowered at us both, before he beat a hasty retreat. He turned to me "oh god, are you ok?"

I hadn't noticed I was shaking until he asked me that question, it felt like flood gates opened, I burst into tears, he pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair telling me I was safe now. I began to recover myself, pulling away from the warmth of his arms for a moment "we need to take you to a hospital get you cleaned up, you should report the bastard"

"I just want to go back to my dorm and go to bed" 

"Nor what I would suggest but that's ok to, not meaning to be forward, as I have yet to introduce myself would you like to stay in my dorm tonight, I can be your white knight, keep watch over you, would make me feel at ease to know you were safe" he smiled widely.

I didn't refuse as I didn't want to be alone, and my room mate was hardly reliable, and she would freak out, last thing I needed.

He guided me to his dorm, around the corner, and into the light, I felt safer now, still shaking, but with his arm around my shoulder I felt at ease. He opened the door, guiding me to his room, laying me in the middle of him bed, I felt guilty, as he left me to sleep, I would thank him in the morning.

I awoke to the ache in my jaw, on both sides, bruising and swelling, I was a state, I couldn't go to a lecture like this, I gingerly touched my face flinching as I made contact with the skin, forgetting that I was not in my own dorm, I walked into the shower room without a thought in my head, as I observed the bruising, I realized someone was in the shower, the man was now staring at me with a raised eyebrow, it was the lovely guy from last night, in all his glory, he opened the door "well either join me or give me 5 minutes and I will be done"

I was tempted to take him up on it, but I recalled my face and slowly shied away "shame, could use someone to deal with my morning glory" he called out after me. His humor made me smile but it hurt to move my face, so I had to try and remain expressionless ,but in his company it was impossible, after I had a quick shower, he looked after my bruises with bits from a first aid kit "you can stay here if you want, I will tell your professors as little or as much as you want me to"

"Your so sweet, tell them I am sick" I added hastily. 

"Right, your puking like the exorcist girl"

I smiled again, the pain instantly making me regret it "before you go, what is your name?"

"Oh yes sorry, your white knight has a rather boring name, it's Matthew, most call me Mat or Matty, you can call me joe" he said in a silly voice. 

"Stop making me smile, it hurts to smile"

"Sorry, I can't help it, I love to make beautiful girls smile, it's the best thing you can wear, and your smile reaches your eyes, they sparkle, it's lovely, can't blame me for wanting to see that" 

I blushed, but due to the bruising you couldn't tell. "Ok then, help yourself to food, frozen peas for the bruising, and a shirt of mine" he said being the perfect host.

He smiled before he left, he was too good to be true, sweet, handsome and Scottish, those knocks to the head had me dreaming. But thinking of yesterday's events made my breathing shallow, and sense of panic chocked me. I paced back and forth, taking deep breaths, after sometime the panic subsided.

I spent a few days with mat until the bruising faded, he was amazing company, funny, charming and caring. I had missed so many classes I was getting emails. I was checking my accounts on Mats laptop while he was in class, when I noticed one from an address I didn't recognize in my personal email account, I opened it against my better judgement, it was not a virus, but an email from the professor 

Hi Ashley,

I am worried about you I have been hearing rumors about you being attacked, I pray to god your okay, I rang your mobile but it's dead, and I went to your dorm but your friend said you hadn't been there in days, please email me back, they can't check our personal email accounts.

Yours 

The professor

It was an odd sign of not using his name, and yours was also confusing, or maybe I was reading too much into it. I thought about ignoring it and letting him stew but I couldn't so I just told him I was ok, and that he shouldn't worry. But then he messaged back within seconds.

Hi Ashley,  
I miss you, and I am sorry for how things ended, you didn't deserve that, maybe we could meet at a coffee house around the corner, just so I can see your okay.

Yours 

The professor

I pondered as to whether it was a good idea, it obviously wasn't, and I had no clean clothes now. I was wearing mats shirt and boxers, I couldn't go out like this. I picked up my clothes and threw them in for the wash, watching them, wash, then watching the timer on the dryer knowing this was a stupid move. As the beep sounded I almost jumped, I put my bra and panties on, as I was pulling my warm shirt over my head, I heard Mat exclaim "wow"

I quickly pulled my shirt down, and put on my pants, "where you off to?"

"Going out for coffee"

"You want an armed guard?" He smiled.

At first I was reluctant but then I realized it was best me and the professor not be alone, that way their could be no accusations.

Mat held him arm out for me to link after I put my boots on, I linked him. As we rounded the corner, and the coffee shop was in sight I felt nervous, the last time I saw him playing in my mind. As we stepped in Mat asked "what would you like my lady?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you"

As he walked to the counter I scanned the room for the professor, or a free table, I saw only couples, he must have changed his mind, I sat myself down in a booth. Someone pulled in and sat beside me "Ashley what the fuck happened to you?, are you ok?"

I had almost forgotten the bruising, but the concern etched into the professors face gave me pause.

"Probably the same thing that happened to you" I said glibly.

"I will kill him for laying a hand in you, I had no idea, did you report it?"

"No I just want to forget it and move on"

And ironically as I said this Mat pulled in at the other side, with a tray of tea and coffee for him, he settled in and looked to the professor, then to me "you going to introduce us?"

"Yes sorry, this is my psychology professor, and this is my friend Mat"

The professor seemed suddenly frosty in his demeanor, but Mat was warm and friendly, shaking his hand enthusiastically. The professor feigned a smile, pretending to listen to Mat talk about what he knew of psychology, to me it was funny, but the professors face was dark, and stormy, he said a swift goodbye, and left. Mat was confused by him but we continued to enjoy our day.

I returned to my dorm for clothes, thankful my roommate was out, I plugged in my mobile, and I dropped my heavy back pack, dived on my bed. Enjoying the comfort for a moment of my own bed. My mobile sprang to life, 50 texts and a few voicemail's, I read them all, I text everyone back saying I was ok, as they need not worry. The voicemail's were all old, until the last, left only moments ago, the chilly tone made it difficult to listen to.

"Glad your okay, you could of warned me you were bringing your boyfriend, I can't believe you replaced me already, you move quickly don't you, hope you two are happy" 

The message cut off there, he almost sounded mad at me, a knock at my dorm room door pulled me out of my reverie. I pulled open the door expecting Mat, or my room mate. But it was the professor "are you insane they will fire you" I hissed as he walked in, ignoring my warning. I closed the door, locking it in my panic.

He didn't say a word, he slid his fingers over my hips, under my shirt, he edged his fingers, sliding them up, pulling my shirt over my head, still we said nothing, his breath was heavy, he took me in a passionate kiss, pressing me against the door, groaning into my mouth, how I had longed for his lips, and his touch. Soon I lost myself in the passion, our break up forgotten as our tongues traced over each other's, deepening the kiss, he pressed his growing bulge against my leg, grinding against me as we kissed, he pulled away breathless, barely stopping for a second, before trailing kisses down my neck, over my shoulder, pulling down my bra straps, his fingers tracing over my skin made me tremble. He turned me around to the door placing my hands upon it, sliding his fingers slowly over my chest, groping my breasts, before snaking down under my pants and panties, between my legs, I moaned softly, enjoying his touch, he covered my mouth with my free hand, confused I was about to question him before then he spoke in a breathy tone "don't want the whole dorm hearing our passion now do you?" He groaned. His fingers tracing over my clit, then over my slick entrance "wet for me already" he growled. He circled my clit, enjoying my shiver of desire, he continued teasing my clit until I was arched into his hand, delirious with the pleasure building within me.

My cries and moans leading up to my deliciously long orgasm were muffled, but my hips bucking against the continued pressure of his fingers, over my highly sensitive clit demonstrated my enjoyment. He lightened his touch slowing his pace until I relaxed, bringing me to another delightful climax. He stopped, sliding his fingers down and inside me, pulling them out to his lips, I could hear him sucking at them hungrily, groaning deeply with each taste of me. He released me, I turned to face him, his erection now straining against his trousers. His look was that of pure desire. He dragged me over to my bed, undressing with swiftly, releasing his throbbing cock.   
He pulled me to the middle of the bed, unzipping my trousers, pulling them and my panties off slowly, enjoying the urges rising within me, watching my need for him grow until I kicked off my trousers and pulled him on top of me, he rested upon his elbows, guiding his swollen head to my aching sex. He pushed his cock in slowly, enjoying the sensations as he pushed deeper, and deeper inside me until he filled me, he pulled back swiftly, then in slow and purposefully once more, before he let his desire drive his thrusts, making them powerful, he slammed into me his face contouring with pleasure as he tried to remain silent, biting his lip harshly, he finally had to lean forward, and sink his teeth into my shoulder, clamping down a little to harshly as he came, releasing his warmth inside me, holding still as his cock pulsed with the continued waves of his explosive orgasm, he relaxed dropping beside me. As pleasurable as this encounter had been, I was now more confused than ever. We dozed off, and I soon forgot my confusion when he woke me up for more.


	6. In limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night with the professor, Ashley thinks things are possibly back to normal, but finds out that couldn't be further from the truth

It was difficult trying to sneak the professor out of my dorm, he was actually smiling which was nice to see. We were giggling as I ninja like checked round each corner, my heart was pounding, once safely outside, he pulled me to him kissing me passionately, ruined the point of sneaking, but I liked his brazen who cares passion. I couldn't stop smiling, I was daydreaming in every class, I was about to walk back to my dorm when I heard "there you are?"

I turned to see Matt smiling, I didn't want him to be mired in this mess, but it would be nice to have a friend, since my relationship with professor any friends I had had abandoned me, guess they weren't real friends to begin with but it still hurt. I walked over to him "bloody hell answer your phone would you?" He chided.

"I am sorry Matt, I am a bad friend"

"Ouch" he feigned being wounded.

I raised my eye brow quizzically, "oh come on Ashley, I fancy you rotten, am hardly going to accept the role of friend without a fight" he smiled widely.

I was shocked by how open and honest he was being with me, I felt the warmth in my cheeks. Matt would be the less complicated option, as it was only a matter of time before this relatioship, if thats what is was would get very complicated, it already was. I smiled at Matt not knowing how to respond, so I remained in an awkward silence.

"Whose the other man?" he asked.

My eyes widened, I couldn't possibly tell him the truth "No one you know" I replied hastily.

"hmm" he stated, looking at me with a hint of suspicion.

"I think I know who it is, but I hope I am wrong" he sighed heavily.

"Do tell" I pressed, I was hoping he was way off base, but I wished I hadn't said anything, as that was a can of worms I didn't want to open.

He pulled close and whispered "I get the strange feeling it's your professor"

As he pulled back, I tried to mask my shock, and horror at his skills of observation. But he could see the obvious signs of panic "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone, but I would suggest that a lovely scott would be more what you need" he smiled, breaking the tension.

"I am sure your right" I conceded, but had every intention of seeing the professor again.

"Of course, now would you like to come for a coffee, no strings attached" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Thank you Matt, I would love to"

"I will win you over yet" he teased.

He offered me his arm again, I took it, arm in arm we walked into the coffee shop, pulling into a booth, I argued and won that it was my turn this time. "So what will you have?"

He reeled off a long list of lengthy named coffee's before he stopped smiled and stated "A black coffee's fine" he giggled at the look of confusion he had inspired. I smiled, walking over to the counter "Can I have a tea, and a black coffee please"

"Coming up, £4.50 please"

As I waited for the tea, and coffee, I spotted my room mate, I had seen her in a while, and she was walking this way, she was the last person I needed joining us. I turned to the counter praying she wouldn't see me, but when I heard her drawl "Ashley" like we were best friends, I cringed, then turn around to feign enthusiasm. 

"Hi" I forced a smile.

She dropped to a conspiratorial hush "Who are you here with?"

"Why are you whispering?" I asked in annoyance.

"you know why" she winked.

"I am here with a friend" I finally conceded to tell her.

"Oh, I thought I was your one and only" she gave a sly smile.

She knew we weren't friends, she was a cruel gossip, she was only nice when she wanted something, so I was weary. I picked up the tea and coffee, racing away, but she followed after me, and declared "Who is this?" looking at Matt like he was dinner as she was starving, I did appreciate her eyeing him. She pulled in next to him, uncomfortably close, Matt looked to me for help, but I had never known how to get her to reign it in, so I shared his helpless look.

"Hi" Matt stated making distance between them.

"So where have you been hiding?" she purred.

"I haven't been hiding, just a different major so often in the buildings across from you" He forced a smile.

"Oh what's your major?" she wasn't interested, but she was edging closer again.

"Philosophy" 

"Can you quote me some poetry?" she leaned closer, leering.

She must of misheard him, we were both trying not to laugh, I cracked first, then Matt, we couldn't stop, she was getting irate with us now, but still we couldn't stop, tears streaming down our faces. 

She snidely snapped "At least I didn't need to fuck my professor to get a good grade" before storming off.

She was hoping Matt would be upset at hearing it, and leave. I saw her milling around, when her plan failed, she disappeared, that wasn't the last of it, she was very vindictive when she wanted to be. I sighed heavily "I am sorry about that" I felt ashamed of her behaviour, and of her knowledge of mine.

"Don't worry about it, was glad to get rid of her, she was creeping me out"

We finished our drinks, then left, it was pouring down. We looked to each other, then ran at speed across toward my dorm, both soaked through, heaving from the excursion. I leant against the wall "Walking me to my door?" I quipped.

"Yes, and maybe you could let me get dry, and give me something to save me when I make my way back to my dorm"

"Of course" I smiled.

Letting him in behind me, walked up to my room, praying my room mate wasn't in. I unlocked the door, and thankfully she was no there, I was relieved to see an empty room. Hoping she had ran back to her on again off again boyfriend, he would keep her at bay for tonight at least. He brazenly pulled off his shirt, casting it aside "Want any help with yours?" he gave a wry smile, taking his hands to the buttons on my shirt, I swatted his hands away. "Oi" I warned but still smiling.

He didn't back away, he remained close. I looked up, and the moment I did he pulled me into a passionate kiss, I meant to push him away and object, but instead, I returned his passion. When I didnt pull away, he took his hands to my hips, pushing his fingers under the wet shirt, the moment his fingers traced over my skin, I jolted, I broke the kiss, breathlessly stating "I cant do this"

He looked disappointed, and a little hurt, he grabbed his shirt, and left quickly. I was about to call after him, when I saw the professor in the hall way, he glared at me as Matt passed him pulling on his shirt, oh god what that must of looked like. I chased after him "Wait, wait" I cried. Running back into the rain, just catching him before he reached his car, I cut in front of the drivers door, holding firmly in place.

"Is this what I get for picking an immature girl is it" he hissed.

"He was wet from the rain, he came in to get dry that's it"

"Sure it was, he scowled in my direction"

"Because I said no, and he knows"

"He knows, great, how many people know about us?" he snapped.

"Matt figured it out on his own, and my room mate found out when that video was leaked" I glared harshly at him, angry for his accusing tone, mildy guilty for the kiss.

"What are we?" I posed.

"What?" he looked confused.

"What are we?"

"This isn't the time" he stressed.

"No I need to know, you keep pulling away from me, then pulling me back, I am sick of it, what am I just an easy lay, a distraction, what?" I had worked myself up into a state, I was furious, and desperate for answers.

He grabbed my face "Ashley I love you, and this wasn't supposed to happened, none of it"

I felt something catch on the side of my face, I grabbed his hand, then I pulled away "fuck, your married, I am such an idiot"

I charged away feeling like a fool, how had I not noticed it till now, or did he not wear it with me, and forgot this once. I heard him calling after me, but I ignored him, I didn't want to hear it.


	7. The consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley begins to see clearly the fallout from her infatuation

I charged away, slamming my dorm door behind me. I had spent so much time away from this place I barely recognised it, pressed my back to the door. My eyes darting around the room, relieved to hear no signs of life, my room mate was not home, she would have rushed out when I slammed the door, she thrived on chaos.

A light tap came upon the door, my heart still racing, it took me sometime to respond "hello?" I croaked.

"Ashley, please let me in"

I didn't think he would follow me thought I would get time to think, so I held firm and stated "no go away"

I didn't want him to leave, this whirlwind romance had been stressful, but so passionate that I was still lost in it, I wanted him to tell me he would leave his wife, but was it what I truly wanted? I had been caught up in this so long that I didn't know anymore. 

I had sacrificed the few friends I had, and my university work had also suffered, I had gone from distinction to close to failing. I began to really think for the first time since I got myself into this mess, and I didn't like what I had done, or who I was, I was all consumed with him and being with him.

I missed Matt, he was a good guy who I had cast aside to remain in this dramatic relationship, if that's even what it was. I dropped my head on to my knees, breathing deeply. I steadied myself, I stared to the ground, the silence behind the door told me he had finally given up. It made me feel hollow, nothing had been resolved but I realised I had been thinking clearly. I took a deep breath, this heaviness in my chest gave rise to the panic within, i wanted to run to him. 

I still couldn't believe that I had not noticed his ring, I chided myself for my blindness, I was a fool. 

I must have drifted off, I pulled my head up from my knees. My back, and neck were stiff, it hurt to straighten up, I hissed with each new motion. I realised that I had no idea of my timetable, I had no idea where I wasn't with him, I had been that deep in our relationship if you could even call it that.

Taking a long shower, I tried to think about the mess I had gotten myself into, a married man, my professor, I had always thought these dramas were those of other people. How had I gotten here? If I had only told him to back off, or been more organised, I chided myself for my naivety.

I stepped out of the shower none the wiser, I dressed quickly, but plainly, jeans, boots, and a plain top. I steeled to leave the room promising myself I would finally resolve this, end things, as that would be easiest for all involved, now I knew there were more people than I was aware of in the equation.

I walked over to the library, hoping to find an old copy of my timetable on my email account, I wondered in, feeling more annoyed the longer I was forced to search for a free computer, I often forgot how busy the place could get. I found people's innocent conversations irritated me, I just wanted silence to think this through, their idle chatter sent my my addled brain in a spin. I had to walk to the top floor to find any peace, and a free computer was still a lucky find, it must have been a deadline day. A panic rose within me, was an of my work due, it had been so long since I even cared to look. 

The computer took forever to log on, and as I waited my nerves frayed. I finally got on my email account to see reems of emails, I couldn't deal with them now. I found my timetable, I had missed a lecture, and I feared to check the hand in dates, but I clicked upon the handbook file, scrolling down I found myself prepared for the worst. It was worse than I thought, I had missed it completely, I dropped my head to the desk, I didn't care for the pain, I felt like a fool, I tore myself to shreds for being so careless. 

I finally lifted my head, that sinking feeling within me knowing now I would have to repeat it, and get my grade capped for my stupidity. This whole day was a exercise in self loathing, for every mistake I had made, and the consequences both seen and unforeseen.

Matt was a wonderful guy, he would have been the smart choice. I tried to distract myself with my personal emails, but it only made things worse, no emails but one, and I didn't even look at the sender, I opened it expecting it to be my mother checking in as always. It saddened me to think I had alienated myself this far, but it was off the professor, and before I could tear my eyes away I was reading it, I wanted to know what he had to say for himself:

"Ashley,  
I am sorry I did not intend to deceive you, her work leads her to travel a lot. This is was meant to be a passing fancy at first, I did not intend to have feelings for you but I do. This got out of hand, I would like to see you, as you deserve an explanation, a better one than I can give in an impersonal email. You mean a lot to me, I do not want it to end this way.

There was no sign off, so he wanted to end it, this should not have been a surprise to me and yet I was taken back by it. I didn't want it to end, a sudden panic grabbed me, I wanted to just run and hide, avoid the reality of the deadline passed, and inevitable break up, I wanted to hide from it all. I sat staring at the computer screen and the cold words now sending chills up my spine, I took a deep breath trying to rationalise my fears away, I had seen this coming, I didn't really believe this would last. But the rational thoughts gave way to the panic rising within me, I couldn't imagine my life without him, and if it was over I had ruined my life for nothing. 

I logged out, knowing I was too emotional to reply, I would say something foolish, something I would regret. I had to take my mind off this, but I had made this relationship my world so now I didn't really have much beyond it, making the idea of it ending all the more frightening.


	8. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words to make Ashley's heart sink

I had been steeling myself to make myself knock upon his door, was this drama finally at an end, or would I not have the courage to escape. I lifted my shaky hand many times only to stay it at the last moment, I couldn't make that fateful knock, I held back. I stepped away hoping to delay the inevitable just one more day. For it to rain a worry rather than a reality. As I turned to leave I heard him call my name.

"I was wondering whether you would knock, we need to talk"

Those dreaded words, they made me wince upon there sound. I slowly turned around, hoping that he would look different, that I would feel different, I hated myself for smiling upon sight of him. His hair slightly messy, and his tie askew, like he had really been giving this thought. He invited me in, stepping over that threshold I felt heavy, like I had passed a point of no return. I dropped on the couch, I didn't want to get too comfortable so I kept my coat on.

The professor was leaning upon the doorway, regarding me with a quizzical eyebrow. "Come on Ashley, take the coat off"

"I would rather not" I stated curtly.

"Fine" he grumbled as if this was offensive. "Do you want a drink?" He posed.

"No I am ok" my voice wavering.

"Ashley" he stated in a wistful tone as he rounded to stand in front of me, pulling me up into an embrace "I am sorry" he stated in a strained voice, clinging tightly to me. We stayed this way for a time, he pulled back, I unwillingly let him go. He looked at me wiping away my tears, and holding back his own. He sighed heavily holding my gaze, evading the tense gaze looking to my coat. He began to undo each button with slow and considered motions, his eyes catching mine with each button undone, his breath hitched when my coat dropped to ground.

"Are you sure you came here to talk?" He gasped.

I hadn't intentionally dressed provocatively but unconsciously that was obviously my intention. His eyes taking me in, his eyes looking me up and down. I felt nervous, in his arms, he had that look, I had wanted that look, and now I had it I wasn't too sure what to do. I knew now that he was married, if I did anything now it was knowing he had a wife. Could I really keep doing this I mused to myself, dropping my eyes. He took my chin in hand, gently pulling me back up to look into his eyes.

"Ok I promised myself I wouldn't do this to you again, I want to l, but I know we shouldn't" he reasoned.

Releasing me suddenly "do you want a drink?" He asked again.

"Yes" I breathed feeling the need for something to sooth my nerves, and keep my idle hands busy.

He returned two glasses in hand passing me the cool glass, are fingers brushing, we lingered upon each accidental touch. When we sat down our legs brushed, I gripped the glass tightly, looking down into the dark liquid, I swished it around the glass mesmerised by the motions. I turned back to the professor who wasn't nursing his drink, he took it back in one, gritting his teeth as the strength and harsh taste of the whiskey hit him.

"I don't know how you can" I didn't get to finish my attempt at small talk, as the sweet taste of his lips mixed with sharp taste of whiskey hit me. 

My glass slipped free of my fingers, as my hands desired to be free to mingle into his soft hair. I pulled him down upon me, the kiss becoming more forceful, all fear forgotten when his tongue forced between my lips. I arched my back pressing to him as I groaned with the pleasure he inspired within me. He positioned his legs so he could grind against my thigh, he groaned as he continued to tease his growing erection with the slight frictions. He broke the kiss breathing out "fuck, who am I kidding I can't keep my hands off you"

His impassioned words thrilled me, he gripped the sides of my face, taking me back into a passionate kiss. His fingers brushing softly through my hair, I groaned in appreciation as the gentle touch sent a shiver through me. I found myself pulling at his tie, he took it from my hands before I cast it aside "no don't" he whispered seductively.

Pulling my shirt over my head, unhooking bra slowly. Tieing my hands together over my head "now I am going to take my time, I will tease you till you beg me to make you come" he purred. 

I felt strangely aroused letting him have such control, he kissed my lips softly, planting kisses down each slide of my neck, I gripped the arm of the sofa tightly, gasping as his fingers traced my curves so delicately. As his fingers brushed my nipples, then hardened painfully to his soft touch. His hand pulled to the small of my back, pulling me closer, his tongue circled my left nipple with cruel teasing circles, he continued this until I groaned in pure frustration. I looked to him pleading with my eyes, a wicked smile crossed his lips, as he placed soft lingering kisses upon both breasts, not touching a the sensitive nipples.

"Please don't stop" I breathed.

The moment the words left my lips he took my right nipple into his mouth sucking harshly making me cry out, I groaned with each delicious pleasurable sensation. He took to my left nipple with the same frenzied passion, thrilling me until, I could feel my arousal dripping from my throbbing sex.

He kissed his way down my stomach, peppering my inner thighs with kisses. I wriggled with anticipation as his breath teased at the skin upon my thighs. Without warning he pushed his tongue inside me, I gasped, gripping the arm of the settee until my knuckles burned. 

He tasted me with an animalistic relish, I cried out as he took a forceful and furious rhythm with his tongue. I tensed as my body was being overcome with growing pleasure, he stopped short. Tickling is tongue over my clit, I was breathless, desperate for him to finish me. I held my tongue, as the new sensations became more than enjoyable. His teasing and sucking upon my clit, was bringing me closer to the edge of my desire. He could hear and see how turned on I was, so he stopped once more. His warm breath now the only thing teasing my sex, I gave in and begged him, I was driven to desperation. 

He obliged, taking his tongue back to tasting my arousal, his fingers teasing at my sensitive clit. I moaned as simultaneous sensations brought me to climax, I bucked my hips, as his tongue continued. He gripped my hips, continuing to tease me until I cried out once more. More than satisfied, I relaxed. When he pulled back up to me, untying the tie, I pulled up, undressing him with speed, taking atop him, I lowered my myself upon his waiting cock. Taking him in slowly, he groaned enjoying the friction, I would have endeavoured to be as cruel, and teasing. But I got lost in the frenzied rhythm, the feel of hardening inside me as I rode him, and the sound of him groaning his desire as I took him to his heady release. He held to me as he enjoyed the aftershocks rushing through him. We didn't move for a time, only when he tapped harshly upon my back did I rouse from my reverie. 

It was then I heard it "what the fuck are you doing?" A female voice hissed. "Done fucking my husband are you?" 

The professor helped me up speedily, protecting my modesty while I dressed faster than I ever have in my life, my hands shaking. 

"Fucking your students again" she hissed at him, turning to me "you didn't think you were the first did you" she taunted.

"I am sorry, we will have to talk another time" he said rushing me out. Standing upon his doorstep shaken and ashamed.

I had not expected it to take such a turn, neither was he given his shocked expression.


	9. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley tries to escape the madness only to be shocked by a revelation

I was left to wonder her cruel words, I knew she had every right to be furious at me, I had known but I had still slept with him again. But not the first student he had slept with rang a cruel note in my ear, so I was just another distraction for him, one of many, I was feeling less special, and more used and dirty the more I contemplated it. Why did I keep going back to him, each goodbye always fell to a passionate embrace, I couldn’t stop myself, I felt like I had not control what so ever, and I felt ashamed of myself for it. I was ruining my life, and when I stopped to think if it was worth it, I was never quite sure. I had to do what I had promised, and cut myself off from him, but how would I manage that him being my professor.

I was forced to face reality as I had meetings with staff chiding me for failing to turn in assignments, them telling me I was wasting my potential, and that they couldn’t understand how I had gone from distinction to failing so fast. I couldn’t exactly tell them the truth, so finally exasperated with my poor excuses they simply gave me a new hand in date, and warned me the grade would be capped. I left feeling deflated, that passion and energy had faded with the tonne of bricks dropping down upon me. I had to fix this or I could say goodbye to my career, and I wasn’t quite ready to give up and declare myself a failure.

So for the next few weeks I kept my head down, spent time in the library reading books only, avoiding my computer, my mobile, and my dorm. I raced free of his lectures, and handed in my essays. It was difficult to accept all the hard work would be made worthless as the grade dropped to a flat pass rate. I was doing so well, it was always in these moments that I slipped, and like clockwork as I left the library I walked into the professor. He was about to apologise, and walk on when he realised “Ashley” he gasped.  
I tried to edge passed him but he wouldn’t let me, so I rushed into the library him hot on my heels. I caught the lift glad in was so full, forcing him to wait. I lingered watching the students empty on to their floors. I wearily stepped out on the top floor; the corridor was silent and empty.

I snuck into a quiet classroom, catching my breath. I slumped into one of the plastic chairs thinking this was ridiculous, but I couldn’t be around him. So it was safer to run, I looked up when the door creaked open, my eyes widened when they set upon him. I thought if I ran now this would begin to resemble a comedy sketch, and things were getting surreal as it is, so I pulled up thinking I will be grown up here and say I have to leave. 

I pulled up and approached him, before a word could leave my lips he backed me into a corner of the room, I looked to him pleadingly, his breath heavy from chasing me down, his hands gripping my shoulders holding me in place. I didn’t know what to say, my words again failing me, the tension was palpable. He removed one of his hands, pushing it under my skirt and into my panties, finding my clit swiftly with his agile fingers, I groaned softly as he circled my clit in a slow but heavy handed manner, my body trembling under his knowing touch, building the pleasure slowly, until he could hear me begin to groan more vocally as my climax began to build, the tension, and possibility of being caught now seemed to add to the thrill, making this orgasm swift and heady, his hand pressed over my mouth as I cried out, my desire filled cries were lost to the palm of his hand, but not to him. He pushed his fingers inside of me; I trembled as he took his fingers to his lips, sucking greedily at his fingers.  
“I don’t have any self-control with you, I don’t know how to stop this” he exclaimed in breathy tone.

I knew that feeling all too well, it was wrong and we both knew it, but it didn’t stay his hands. And later that evening he fucked me in the backseat of his car; it was hot and heavy, the sweat dripping off us both. Our cries ringing out with abandon, enjoying the freedom to cry out our pleasure as well as feel it, satisfied and exhausted, we had both once again escape our realities, and ran into each other’s arms. 

I remained in his arms forgetting everything but his warm embrace; it was only the chiming of his phone that broke our delicious reverie. He pulled out his mobile to see it was his wife calling; it couldn’t have been anyone else. I should have dressed, and left the car, but he kept me held tightly in his arms. But it was then I got a true sense of the guilt and damage we were causing when I was forced to overhear his wife crying, and begging him to stop hurting her, and he was speechless he didn’t have the words, and there was nothing he could say, but he could stop this now, maybe if I left now, told him to work it out with her, and stop this now.

But I said nothing, I just remained in the heaviness of the guilt now binding me to the reality, it as one thing to hear her raving at me, but to hear her in pain because of my actions tore at my heart, making me feel cruel for my selfish actions. But once again we left each other in a strange silence, rather than there ever being anything truly final or decided, it once again felt like it was to be continued. We would keep going round upon this merry go round until one of us got the strength to step off, and not look back.  
Our passion and desire was ruining lives beyond our own now, we knew this, and yet when we looked back to one another, we smiled. He pulled out of his car, walking over to me, I was worried as to what he might say, and maybe she had finally swayed him and this passionate madness, this lustful mess could be at an end.

“I left my wife” he stated his voice a little shaky.

He pulled me to him, holding me in a gentle embrace. I wondered what it meant for us, did that mean our relationship would become real, and could I really be with him knowing all I knew of him, this did not answer and questions, or take away any confusion, it just presented more.


End file.
